I'm sure Potions aren't meant to do that
by My Little Vixen
Summary: What happens when Draco and Harry are involved in a Potions accident, and end up with a baby to look after? Who is this baby and where did it come from? And more importantly, what are they going to do with it? Seventh year.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sure Potions aren't meant to do that...**

**Summary** – What happens when Draco and Harry are involved in a Potions accident, and end up with a baby to look after? Who is this baby and where did it come from? And more importantly, what are they going to do with it now they've got it?

**Disclaimer** – Harry Potter isn't mine! If it was, it wouldn't have ended up how it did, and Draco and Harry would have got together.

This is my second fan fiction, and it's a prequel to my first, as requested.

**Dedications** – This chapter is dedicated to njferrell, who asked me to write the prequel. I hope this is ok for you.

**Key** -

_Harry's thoughts_

Draco's thoughts

"_Parseltongue"_

**And on with the story!**

* * *

"Harry! We're going to be late! And you know that Professor Snape hates Gryffindors. Why give him a reason to hate us even more. Or worse...dock points from us!" Hermione called from the portrait, Ron swinging the door next to her, ignoring the protests from the woman in the painting. "C'mon Harry! She'll start yelling in a minute." He called, moving hurriedly backwards to avoid a whack on the head from his best-friend. Harry smirked at their behaviour, pulling himself up from the comfy armchair he was slumped in, and picking up his bag that was placed in the way of everyone who crossed the common-room. "Ok. I'm coming." He laughed at his two friend's expressions; one of complete relief, the other of humour.

They arrived a few minutes before the lesson started, and Harry leant against on of the walls. "See Mi. I could have stayed in the chair longer." He grumbled, looking at his feet as Hermione frowned at him. "Harry. At least he can't tell us off for being late."

"Of course he can." A cold voice sneered at them, and Harry looked up as non-other than Draco Malfoy stepped round the corner, with a group of Slytherins. Harry blushed slightly as he saw the handsome blonde, his tie partially done up and the top few buttons of his shirt undone, exposing the creamy skin below. Skin that just needed to be kissed, licked..._Wait! Harry, you have to stop thinking about Malfoy in this way._ "You're Gryffindors." Dra-Malfoy said as if that explained all, before slouching against the opposite wall, his shirt ruffling and showing more of that delicate skin. Harry shook his head and looked away, his cheeks flushed.

"Aww. Is the little Gryffindor thinking bad thoughts about a Slytherin?" Malfoy leered, and Harry flushed a little more. "You wish Malfoy!" He said heatedly, but the blonde merely smirked and licked his lips before turning to Blaise. The brunette slumped against the wall, running a hand through his naturally messy hair.

"All of you in!" Snape called as he swept through the corridor from the dungeons, where, Harry guessed, his private rooms were. As they filed into the classroom, Hermione and Ron sat together at the front, and Harry looked for a partner who wasn't Slytherin. "Mr Potter. Stop standing there like a dummy. Just sit down with Mr Malfoy and get on with the work." Harry started at Snape's voice.

"Professor. You can't expect Harry to work with Malfoy!" Ron burst out, standing up, red in the face. Snape just sneered at him. "Mr Weasley. I expect him to do just that. Now sit down before you get points taken off Gryffindor." Hermione looked scandalised, and pulled Ron down into his seat before the red-head could say any more. Harry shrugged at her apologetic glance, and slumped into the seat next to Malfoy, who was smirking at him, along with most of the other Slytherins. _Of course they would be. It's their Slytherin Prince working with the Boy-Who-Lived. What a headline._ He thought dryly.

Snape tapped on the board, and words appeared, written in his own neat, cursive hand. "Well then Potter. You get the ingredients, and I'll get the fire started." Malfoy said, not bothering to look at Harry before turning away to light the fire underneath the small cauldron beside their shared desk. The brunette shrugged and walked slowly over to the ingredients cabinet, quickly gathering the bottles. "Hey. I'm sorry mate. Bad luck." Ron said from beside him, and Harry grinned. "It's fine Ron. It's not like it could have been helped." He shrugged and walked back to the desk, putting the bottles down on the table.

"Careful Potter!" Malfoy exclaimed as he almost dropped one, and he started at the sudden noise. "Damn Malfoy. Don't scare me like that!" Harry shouted.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for shouting in a classroom." Snape said as he swept round the room, looking into steaming cauldrons, and peering over people's shoulders. Harry grimaced, and bit his cheek as he tried not to answer back.

Harry watched Malfoy carefully measure, cut and place ingredients into bowls, impressed at the blonde's concentration when doing something he enjoyed. He found himself wondering if Malfoy would be this attentive to details in bed, before mentally slapping himself for having such a thought. When he was finished, Malfoy looked up and scowled. "What are you doing Potter? Not helping, that's for sure." Harry flushed and retorted. "If you would let me do something, I would." Malfoy backed away from the desk. "Go on then Potter. Your turn."

The brunette bit his lip in concentration, carefully placing in the ash winder eyes with a bat's leg, and stirred clockwise...once...twice...thrice, then he stopped. He could feel the stare from those grey eyes on his back, and he looked at the board, determined not to make any mistakes. He picked up the dried lacewing flies and scattered five into the bubbling pot, waiting for half a minute before throwing in the other four. Harry looked up to see Malfoy watching him, and set an alarm for five minutes, when the next ingredients were to be added.

Hearing a splash, both Harry and Malfoy looked into the cauldron, wondering what on earth had happened, as neither of them did anything. Looking up, Malfoy noticed Pansy and her partner staring at them with smirks on their face. So, they were the ones that did that. I wonder what they put in it. Draco thought. Harry grabbed his arm and he was twisting round to yell at the Gryffindor, when he noticed the purple fumes that were being given off from their potion.

He was beginning to back away, as was Potter, when the whole cauldron exploded and covered them both in purple gunk. They both spluttered and staggered back, falling onto the floor. Hermione and Ron rushed forward before being ordered back by Snape. "Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter. What happened to your potion?" He asked, a little worried. That didn't help Harry at all, who could feel things moving inside his body.

"Sev. I feel weird." Malfoy whispered, and Harry nodded in agreement. "Get out of those robes." Snape snapped, and they struggled to take off their own robes. Malfoy stood up shivering in his trousers, but Harry lay on the floor, his eyes fixed on his stomach, which was rounded and definitely bumped.

"What the hell?! I'm pregnant!"

* * *

Please review...constrive criticism is welcome, but flaming isn't.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sure Potions aren't meant to do that...

**Summary** – What happens when Draco and Harry are involved in a Potions accident, and end up with a baby to look after? Who is this baby and where did it come from? And more importantly, what are they going to do with it?

**Disclaimer** – Harry Potter isn't mine! If it was, it wouldn't have ended up how it did, and Draco and Harry would have got together.

This is my second fan fiction, and it's a prequel to my first, as requested. **If anyone would like to beta this story, please tell me!**

**Dedications** – This chapter is dedicated to njferrell, who asked me to write the prequel. I hope this is ok for you.

**Key** -

_Harry's thoughts_

Draco's thoughts

"_Parseltongue"_

**Last Chapter** -

"What the hell?! I'm pregnant!"

**And on with the story!**

Harry was oblivious to the noise around him; the sound of Ron hitting the floor as he fainted, the sound of Hermione talking to herself about the possibilities of male pregnancies, and the sound of Snape inspecting the melted cauldron and it's former contents. He placed a hand on his stomach, feeling the baby kick, and he smiled. He had never felt like this, and to be honest, he had never expected to feel like this.

Malfoy slumped onto the floor next to him, staring at Harry's stomach. "Potter. You're pregnant!" He said in a dead voice. "Yanno Malfoy...I had noticed. Thanks for stating the obvious." Harry retorted, but Malfoy said nothing, continuing to stare.

"Right. Everyone out. Except Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter." Snape's voice cut through the chatter and the classroom was soon empty as everyone quickly filed out, glancing back at the two boys on the floor as they did so.

Harry started as Snape sat on the floor, quickly vanishing the goo beneath him. "Potter, Malfoy." He started, and Harry didn't have a good feeling about it. "The addition of the boomslang skin at that particular moment caused the lacewing flies to react with, and neutralise the ashwinder eyes, creating a rare potion called 'puerperus adoptio'." Malfoy started, his eyes wide with horror. "But Severus...it was against our will." He said quickly, and Snape shook his head. "It doesn't matter I'm afraid Draco."

Harry looked confused. "What? What is 'puerperus adoptio'?"

"It's a potion which helps single-sex couples conceive children. It takes half the DNA from one person, and plants it in the other, creating the right conditions needed for childbirth." Harry's jaw dropped. "Y-You mean..."

"This is our child Potter." Malfoy interrupted, looking resigned to his fate. "Is there nothing we can do about it...I don't want to give birth. Especially to his child!" Harry exclaimed, and fell silent as Malfoy turned to him, glaring. "Potter. I have always wanted children...and you will not get rid of our child. Do you understand?" Harry nodded, gulping.

"I think you had better go to Dumbledore immediately." Snape said, and ushered them out of the door. As it shut behind them, Harry leaned against the wall, one had resting on his bump. He and Malfoy were still in their trousers, and the blonde was looking at Harry's stomach with an expression of slight awe.

"Potter. Harry...I know this is different for you, and strange, but please don't get rid of it. I want a child, but I'm gay, so I was resigned on never having any." Harry looked up into Malfoy's eyes, awed by the Slytherin's change of heart.

"I don't know Malfoy. I wanted children, but not now. And to be honest, I never thought I was going to be the one having the child."

He started walking towards Dumbledore's office. "I just don't know what's going to happen now." He said quietly, not knowing if Malfoy heard him or not, as the blonde didn't respond.

As they reached the office, Harry began listing all the sweets he could think of. "Cockroach clusters, Blood pops, Pumpkin pies, Chocolate Frogs, Jelly Snakes." The gargoyle moved out of his way at the last name, and Harry grinned. Jelly Snakes were the newest invention of Fred and George Weasley. They had recently started up a line of humorous sweets; Jelly Snakes were charmed to wiggle about in your stomach for up to five minutes, before they were digested by your stomach acids.

As they climbed up the stairs, Harry thought about Malfoy's expression. Surely he wouldn't be too bad, and just leave Harry alone to cope with the child on his own...he wouldn't be mean and take it away, would he?

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry and Malfoy cried as they burst through the headmaster's door to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk with non-other than Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Rita Skeeter and Fudge. Harry stopped in his tracks as the blonde's parents stood up rapidly. "Draco what is it?" Lucius asked quickly, before noticing Harry's bump.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter. What is the matter?" The headmaster asked, his eyes also travelling to Harry's bare stomach. The twinkling eyes widened, but the glint was still present, as was the small smile.

"I'm pregnant with Malfoy's child!" Harry burst out, and Rita hurried forwards, her quill quivering in anticipation of a good story.

"Mr Potter. Could you describe your feelings at experiencing such a traumatic and life changing experience?" She asked, and Harry blinked, not quite sure what to say. Arms wrapped round his shoulders, and pulled him away from the news reporter, hugging him to a taut, bare chest. "I'm afraid Harry cannot give any interview in his present state." Malfoy said, and Harry's eyes widened at the blonde's use of his first name.

"Ms Skeeter, Minister. I'm afraid that our conversation will have to continue at a later date." The headmaster said, and the two nodded and left rather quickly and subdued. "Harry. What happened?" He asked as soon as the door closed.

"Our potion in Snape's class..." "Professor Snape, Harry." Dumbledore interrupted, and Harry shrugged. "Our potion in Professor Snape's class was sabotaged, and apparently turned into a puerperus adoptio potion." Harry explained, and Lucius' eyes widened. Draco sat down on a chair, and pulled Harry down into the one next to him, continuing to hold the brunette's hand, which surprised Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Draco...I have decided to keep the baby."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sure Potions aren't meant to do that...

**Summary** – What happens when Draco and Harry are involved in a Potions accident, and end up with a baby to look after? Who is this baby and where did it come from? And more importantly, what are they going to do with it?

**Disclaimer** – Harry Potter isn't mine! If it was, it wouldn't have ended up how it did, and Draco and Harry would have got together.

This is my second fan fiction, and it's a prequel to my first, as requested. **Please thank my wonderful beta, **_**Arastel**_** for beta'ing this chapter.**

**Dedications** – This story is dedicated to njferrell, who asked me to write the prequel. I hope this is ok for you.

**Key** -

_Harry's thoughts_

Draco's thoughts

"_Parseltongue"_

**Dumbledore's thoughts**

**Results of the vote thingy** – Thanks to everyone who said what they wanted...the results are...

_**A manipulative Dumbledore, and a nice Malfoy family. **_

**Last Chapter** -

"Professor Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Draco...I have decided to keep the baby."

**And on with the story!**

Harry could see Dumbledore's eye twitch, giving the old man an evil look, but as soon as it came, it had dissapeared, leaving the image of a grandfatherly figure sitting behind the desk. The headmaster leaned forwards in his chair, and placed his arms on the desk, his fingers crossed and entwined.

_He looks like he's trying to keep something in; maybe his anger._ Harry thought, a little worried about what the old man could do if he put his mind to it; he wasn't one of the greatest duellers in the magical world for nothing. Dumbledore had proved that he was powerful, against Grindleward himself, killing the evil maniac. But that didn't mean that Dumbledore was completely good either.

**xXxFlashbackxXx**

"Hey Harry. What's up mate?" Ron called as he walked through the door to his and Harry's room at Siruis' house.

"Nothing Ron. I'm just tired of being sent back to the Dursley's summer after summer. I don't understand why Dumbledore needs me to go back; the blood wards cannot need that much replenishing." He complained, walking over to the window.

"Ok then. Me and Hermione are going to Diagon Alley. You wanna come?" Harry shook his head, and the red-head turned round, shutting the door behind him. "See you soon then mate." He shouted through the door.

"Ack!" Harry shouted, drawing back, as a large eagle stopped outside the window, waiting to be let in. "Ok ok. Just wait a few minutes please. How do I get this blasted window open?" After a few minutes, the window flew open, and the bird entered, perching on Pig's stand, and holding it's leg out for Harry to take the letter. He did so, and the eagle immediately flew off, out of the open window.

Harry spent a few minutes trying to shut the window, before giving up and sitting on the bed with the letter. He turned it over and saw the seal of Gringott's bank. Grinning to himself, he ripped it open. _Finally, I've been waiting for this letter for days now._

Dear Mr Potter,

After receiving your letter, I immediately began researching the Blood Wards you mentioned. Warding is a very complicated subject, and one that only a few goblins know about. However, I have managed to find out the following;

1. Blood Wards were discovered and improved in the 16th Century by a Wizard called 'Armed De Golgh'. He was an extra-ordinary wizard of immense power, specialising in Wards.

2. The only way for Blood Wards to be activated, is for someone to spill their own fresh blood on a property or belonging, and to chant a specific ritual over the blood. The blood will soak into the object, or whatever you are warding, making it impossible for anyone to harm the person to whom the object belongs to, or whomever is in the property.

3. People can place delayed Blood Wards on a person, which will ward the place they live in.

This unfortunately means that your mother could not have placed a Blood Wards on the residence of 4 Privet Drive because she was not ever at that house. She couldn't have placed delayed Blood Wards on your person, because she died before she it was possible.

Therefore, there are no Blood Wards on 4 Privet Drive, and whoever told you so is wrong.

Yours Sincerely

Griphook the Goblin

As Harry read further down the letter, he could feel the anger burning up inside him. _How could Dumbledore lie to me like this...It's so that he can control me, isn't it. So I can be sent off to the Dursley's year after year, and I won't complain. Well, that won't happen again. I bet he even knew about the abuse they gave me!_

**xXxEnd FlashbackxXx**

"Harry. Do you really think this is a good idea?" Dumbledore asked calmly. "I wouldn't want you to rush into things that you will regret later." **This isn't happening. Harry was supposed to fall in love with Ginny, so that I could keep an eye on him, and control him. If he and Malfoy have the child, the Malfoys will take him away.**

Harry smiled. "Yes Professor. I do think that this is a good idea. I don't want to get rid of it. After all, it's part of me." He said, and Malfoy squeezed his hand, his face relaxed and a small smile on it. Harry was amazed, he had never seen Draco so relaxed and without the normal sneer or smirk on his face; the blonde was surprisingly attractive.

_What? Harry! Stop thinking about Malfoy that way...just have the child, and that's the end of it. He's already wrecked your life._ But even as Harry thought that to himself, he knew it wasn't true...Yes Malfoy had previously ruined his life and made it a misery, but this year and the last, he hadn't...he hadn't called Hermione a Mudblood, and Ron was back to Weasley, and he himself was only Potter.

"Harry. Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry started, not expecting Narcissa Malfoy to use his first name; or even to address him so politely.

"Yes thank you Mrs Malfoy. I could never get rid of a child; no matter who's it is." He said smiling.

"Please Harry, call me Narcissa. Mrs Malfoy makes me feel old." She laughed. "Older, at least." Harry nodded.

"Of course Narcissa." Draco grinned at his parents and his grip on Harry's hand grew a little tighter. Lucius Malfoy leant forwards in his chair and stretched his hand towards Harry.

"I don't think we've had a proper meeting before; at least on decent terms. I'm Lucius Malfoy, but please call me Lucius." He said, his face also relaxed. Harry could see where Draco got his good looks from; both his parents were good looking.

"Thank you...I'll call you Lucius if you call me Harry." He said, taking the man's hand and shaking it firmly.

If any of them had looked over to Dumbledore, they would have seen the man fuming. **This was not supposed to happen. If they get their hands on him, I'll never get him back**.

"Now now Harry. Surely you want to think about this before rushing into it. I mean, it could change your life forever." Dumbledore protested, his fatherly face fixed.

"I'm sorry Professor. But I've thought this through as much as I need to." The three Malfoy's grinned at Harry's statement, and at Dumbledore's expression; three feral grins, exactly the same. Harry raised an eyebrow at that. _I have to learn how to do that._

Narcissa leant forwards eagerly. "Have you thought of any names?" Harry started.

"No. I haven't really thought about anything. The whole pregnancy thing came as a bit of a surprise to be honest." Next to him, Draco nodded.

"Harry." The brunette turned to the Slytherin. "Can I...you know...feel the baby? Please?" He asked nervously, and bit his lip. _Woah...just look at that. The 'Ice Prince' has feelings after all_.

He nodded. "Sure Draco. The baby is half yours after all." He said with a smile, and the blonde-haired beauty slowly placed their hand on Harry's bumped stomach. The moment he did so, Harry could feel his magic rise up inside him, and funnel towards Draco's hand. The two strings of magic connected, and Harry's stomach began to glow a baby blue.

"Aww. It's a little boy." Narcissa whispered, almost in awe, and Draco and Harry's eyes met, astonishment and awe clear in the green and silver depths.

"Harry." Professor Dumbledore said, sounding almost regretful. "I'm afraid as your legal guardian, I will have to order you to terminate the pregnancy. We'll be going to St Mungo's immediately. Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy and Draco, I'm sure I will see you around sometime." He stood up and grabbed Harry's arm. "Come on Harry. Time to fix a mistake before it grows too large."


	4. Race Analysis 1 Goblins

**Race Analysis**

**Goblins**

Goblins originated in France, and rapidly spread all over Europe. Due to their ability to 'Breed like Rabbits', they soon arrived in neighbouring countries, such as Germany, Switzerland, Spain, Italy and Belgium. They only arrived in Britain in the late 1200's.

The first Goblins were named 'Robin Goblins' by the druids who inhabited Britain at that time. This name has been abbreviated to 'hobgoblin', and is often thought of as being a different creature, when in fact, it is the same. However, Goblins are thought to me a more grotesque version of the gnome.

The word 'Goblin' is thought to have derived from either the Anglo-French, 'gobelin' or the Medieval Latin 'gobelinus'. Both of these are thought to be diminutive if 'Gobel', or 'Kobold', which is a German Sprite. 'Goblin' can also be spelt 'Gobblin', 'Gobeline', 'Gobling', 'Goblyn' and 'Gobelinus'. The word is used to mean a small, mischievous being, although a Goblin's character is often hidden under their no-nonsense attitude towards most humans and other races.

Goblins are slight and wiry, usually about 3 foot, and weighing between 30 and 50 pounds. They have a clever face, with long sharp noses, chins and ears, as well as spindly limbs and a pointed beard. They are green or yellowy-green in colour and usually wear leathery clothing. Their hair is often pulled out of their face in spikes, ponytails or mohawks.

Goblins don't have a specific allegiance towards any given race, but they do look up to their leader; the 'Goblin King'. This is a rather misleading name, as the leader can be either male or female. They are elected every 50 years, which isn't very long for Goblins, who can live up to 500 years old easily.

They are renown for their skills as chefs, alchemists and metalsmiths, as well as being feared for their fighting. Goblins are known for their rebellions, most of which occurred in the 1600s and the 1700s, and the most dangerous revolt was in 1612 in the area around Hogsmeade, where the 'Three Broomsticks Inn' was used as their headquarters. A Goblins faith is in gold, and although they don't owe their allegiance to any race, they do have several treaties with other races.

Goblins are seen as subservient in the minds of most wizards, and yet they are extremely clever; more so than most wizards of normal ability. They also control the wizarding economy to a certain extent, as the only wizarding bank, 'Gringotts' was founded, and is run by Goblins. Each coin is minted individually by a Goblin, and each coin is stamped with a serial number, identifying the specific Goblin that minted it.

Although Goblins are believed, my the majority of people, to only control Gringotts bank, they also offer other services, for a price. They are renowned for knowing about Wards, and magical objects, as well as Runes. However, the Goblins are in possession of the greatest collection of books in the wizarding world; all donated by members of the bank in their wills.

* * *

AN: I was asked about the Goblins as a race, and so I decided to write small chapters about different creatures and races the characters may come across. I hope they are helpful.

I used a variety of sources, so this isn't all my imagination.

Thanks to **Arastel** for beta'ing this...

Please comment on what you think of this chapter, whether I should continue with them, and what creatures you would like me explore in future Race Analysis's.

Thank you...Raven xXx


	5. Chapter 4

I'm sure Potions aren't meant to do that...

**Summary** – What happens when Draco and Harry are involved in a Potions accident, and end up with a baby to look after? Who is this baby and where did it come from? And more importantly, what are they going to do with it?

**Disclaimer** – Harry Potter isn't mine! If it was, it wouldn't have ended up how it did, and Draco and Harry would have got together.

This is my second fan fiction, and it's a prequel to my first, as requested. **Please thank my wonderful beta, **_**Arastel**_** for beta'ing this chapter.**

**Dedications** – This chapter is dedicated to Mana-Hime, whose review made me all fuzzy inside. Thank you so much!

**Key** -

_Harry's thoughts_

Draco's thoughts

"_Parseltongue"_

**Dumbledore's thoughts**

**Last Chapter** -

"Harry." Professor Dumbledore said, sounding almost regretful. "I'm afraid as your legal guardian, I will have to order you to terminate the pregnancy. We'll be going to St Mungo's immediately. Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy and Draco, I'm sure I will see you around sometime." He stood up and grabbed Harry's arm. "Come on Harry. Time to fix a mistake before it grows too large."

**And on with the story!**

"What?!" Three voices exclaimed, and Harry turned to see Draco, Lucius and Narcissa on their feet looking murderous, reaching for their wands. He smirked.

"Draco. Put the wand away. I will not be going with Dumbledore." He said, straightening, and looking calmer and in control.

"What do you mean, you won't come with me? My dear boy...you are mistaken. You have to go with your legal guardian." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as he tightened his grip on Harry's arm, who shook free of the old man.

"I know that Dumbledore. But as you are not my legal guardian, I have no reason to go with you." He answered, drawing away from the man and closer to the Malfoy family, who moved to stand protectively behind him. They did, however, look very confused, and Harry didn't blame them.

"You see..." He continued, not letting Dumbledore get a word in. "When I found out at the end of last year, that you were my legal guardian, I was, as you can imagine, a little bit shocked..."

**xXxFlashbackxXx**

Harry walked into Gringotts, nodding at the goblins at the door. He quickly moved over to the main desk, and talked quickly and quietly to the goblin sitting on the raised chair.

"I need to see the manager; immediately." The goblin raised his eyebrow, but nodded towards a small door that had just appeared next to the desk. Harry nodded his approval, and walked through it swiftly, gulping as it closed behind him. He was shown through a large door into an office by a small goblin, who disappeared as the door shut.

"You wanted to see me?" The manager of the bank said, motioning for Harry to sit down in a large armchair on the side of the desk nearest the door. Emerald eyes were hidden behind Harry's eyelids as he blinked, and the boy nodded.

"Umm...yes." He said, his courage from earlier quickly disappearing and deserting him. The goblin smiled as Harry sunk into the chair, his face a pretty shade of red.

"What about, child?" The goblin asked. "My name is Ragnock, and I'm the manager of the bank."

"I am..." Harry started.

"Harry Potter. Yes, I know. Did you receive our letters?" Harry frowned, shaking his head.

"Letters? I don't think so. Well; I only received one today, so if you have sent any others, I haven't got them." The goblin behind the desk frowned, and barked a sentence in a guttural language. Soon, a second goblin ran through a door with a large stack of papers; a goblin Harry recognized.

"Griphook?" The goblin started, and bowed low, making Harry blush and stumble. "Please don't bow." He said, and the goblin nodded, moving over to the desk and placing down the papers.

Ragnock sorted through them quickly, placing them in different piles on the oak desk. Harry slumped back into the chair, watching the pieces of paper with his name and address on the top falling into piles, wondering why he had never received any of these letters. When he was finished, Ragnock held up a piece of paper, apparently blank to Harry.

"I have found why!" He exclaimed, making Harry start, before looking at the old goblin with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound quite as rude as he thought he did, but Ragnock just smiled at him.

"Your legal guardian is Albus Dumbledore. All letters to those who aren't 'legal adults' yet, are sent to their legal guardian, or guardians, who are usually their parents. In your case, Dumbledore took over the position as your legal guardian when your parents died, and so he should have been sending all the letters over to you." Harry's mouth gaped open.

"You mean...Dumbledore's been keeping my letters from me?" He asked, wondering why the man he trusted with his life would do such a thing.

Griphook coughed, gaining the attention of both Harry and Ragnock, and he looked a little sheepish.

"Ragnock...wouldn't it be possible, that if Mr. Potter here didn't know about Dumbledore being his legal guardian, he didn't sign the letters Dumbledore gave us?" He asked, and Ragnock drew in a deep breath, making Harry slightly scared.

"What letters?" He asked, causing the manager to dig around some more in the letters on his desk, finally pulling out a large bundle of papers and passing them to Harry. The dark-haired boy flicked through them, muttering to himself, surprisingly calm.

"Hmm...Ten thousand galleons to Ronald Weasley, signed by Harry James Potter. Ten thousand galleons to Hermione Jean Granger, signed by Harry James Potter. Ten thousand galleons each to Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Ten hundred thousand galleons to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." He calmly put the papers down on the desk in front of him before exploding.

"HOW DARE HE! I never signed any of them! Why would I give money to them? And how could Ron and Hermione take the money? And Remus and Tonks? I thought we were friends..." He trailed off as tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

**xXxEnd of FlashbackxXx**

Harry started as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head, and looked just past Dumbledore's head into them mirror behind him. In the reflection, he could see himself; his face stone cold and impassive. He could see Draco with his hand on Harry's shoulders in a gesture of kindness and compassion, and protection. Both Narcissa and Lucius had their wands out, but their hands were at their sides.

"You stole from me." Harry whispered, glaring at Dumbledore, whose eyes had stopped twinkling.

"Harry? What are you going to do now?" Draco asked from behind him, and the raven-haired boy laughed quietly.

"I'm going to go to lunch. I'm starving." He could see Draco frowning, but the blonde shrugged.

"Ok. But I'm not leaving you with the Weasel and the Mudblood." He said, angry at them for betraying their supposed best-friend.

"Don't call her that." Harry commented absent-mindedly as he walked out of the door followed by the Malfoy family. Lucius shut the door before Dumbledore could follow them, and they traipsed down to the hallway outside the Great Hall, Harry putting on his robe at the same time.

"Harry." Lucius started, waiting until the Boy-Who-Lived looked up at the Malfoy patriarch. "You have my word. I will not let Dumbledore get away with this." He said before Narcissa hugged Draco, and then gave Harry a quick, impulsive hug, before walking quickly out of the door.

"D-Draco?" Harry asked after they had left Hogwarts. "Why are your parents so nice? In fact; why are you so nice? Aren't you DeathEaters?" Draco looked a little uncomfortable.

"I'll tell you at a later date. Ok?" He said, before dragging Harry into the Great Hall, pausing as he thought about which table to sit at. The raven-haired boy sighed with a smile, and dragged him over to the Gryffindor table, sitting himself and Draco down between Hermione and Ginny, opposite Ron and Neville.

Hermione looked up and nodded at the two boys, before burying her head in the book she was reading once more. Ginny also nodded at them, but didn't pause in her conversation to Neville, until she whacked Ron over the head with an exclamation.

"Ron! Don't eat like a pig! What have I told you about manners?" Draco sniggered quietly, and Ron looked up sharply.

"Harry? Why is Malfoy at our table? Is it about the thing in Potions?" He asked, at least covering his mouth so he didn't spit at either of the newcomers to the table. Harry nodded.

"Mhmm. I've decided to keep the baby." He said proudly, placing a protective hand over his swollen stomach.

Hermione squealed, as did Ginny, and the both looked with interest at Harry's stomach. Draco put a protective arm round the smaller boy's shoulders, gaining an 'Aww' from the girls. Ron just shrugged and went back to eating. I'm surprised that Weasley hasn't made a big fuss. Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought. Maybe the Gryffindors aren't as bad as I thought...we all thought.

"Harry?" He asked, which gained a gasp from Hermione and Ginny. "I thought Granger and Weasley were stealing from you?" He whispered into the boy's ear, who just smirked and laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Draco asked.

"When I confronted Remus, Tonks, Mione and Ron about the money, they were horrified..."

**xXxFlashbackxXx**

Harry stormed into the headquarters, pulling Ron and Hermione from their seats and dragging them to Tonks and Remus's bedroom. The two had been together since the beginning of the year, and had moved into to the same bedroom.

"Harry?" Tonks yelled as he slammed the door behind the three teenagers, locking it with some spells he had found when reading through the Black library that year; some of them dark, or at least grey.

"Why? I thought you were my friends?" He screamed at them, and the four other occupants of the room screwed up their faces in confusion.

"Harry? What do you mean? We are your friends." Hermione said quietly, edging away from the brunette and his anger. In reply, Harry took a few sheets of paper out of his pocket and threw them at his former friends. Remus picked them up, and as he read them, the blood drained out of his face.

"Harry. I promise...I would never do that to you! And why would I need your money? I have enough saved up to get me by." He said, and flicked through the rest of the sheets. Tonks snatched them from her boyfriend's trembling hands, and looked through them as well.

"Have you noticed that they were all authorized by one Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore?" She said quietly, and Harry shook his head.

"So you didn't want the money?" He asked, and they all shook their heads.

"Well...mate. C'mon. I mean, I wouldn't mind having the money." Ron said with a grin. "But I know you would just give it to us if we asked, so why would we steal it from you?" Harry took a deep breath and fell to the floor.

"It was Dumbledore." He said in a dead voice. The man he had trusted with his life had betrayed him in the worst way possible.

**xXxEnd of FlashbackxXx**

Draco's face screwed up slightly, and Harry cocked his head, smiling at how cute the other boy looked.

"So Dumbledore gave your money away to other people. And took it himself. He kept your mail from you...and betrayed your trust." He breathed out deeply. "I would have flipped out at him." He said with a grin.

Harry smiled, and snuggled into Draco's shoulder, wondering why he felt quite so comfortable with the boy he had been enemies with only a few hours previously. _It must have something to do with carrying his child inside me._ He thought, smiling.

"Now Draco. I want to meet your friends."

I hope that was ok for this chapter.

I would love it if you could review...constructive criticism is welcome, and so are flames...if you really must.

Raven


	6. Chapter 5

I'm sure Potions aren't meant to do that...

**Summary** – What happens when Draco and Harry are involved in a Potions accident, and end up with a baby to look after? Who is this baby and where did it come from? And more importantly, what are they going to do with it?

**Disclaimer** – Harry Potter isn't mine! If it was, it wouldn't have ended up how it did, and Draco and Harry would have got together.

**Please thank my wonderful beta, **_**Arastel**_** for beta'ing this chapter.**

**Key** -

_Harry's thoughts_

Draco's thoughts

"_Parseltongue"_

**Dumbledore's thoughts**

**Last Chapter**

"Now Draco. I want to meet your friends."

**And on with the story!**

Draco froze, a worried grimace on his face.

"Are you sure Harry? I mean; is it such a good idea for there to be one Gryffindor in a room with loads of Slytherins? You are 'The Chosen One', but you're not invincible."

"There won't be one Gryffindor in a room with a load of Slytherins." Hermione told him, looking up from his book, as Harry snorted in Draco's arms.

"What do you mean?" The Slytherin asked, thoroughly confused by the two Gryffindor's behaviour. Harry was still in the 'Red House', as far as he knew.

"Honestly." Hermione said as she carefully marked her place in her book, and slotted it into her bag. "There will be four Gryffindor's and a Ravenclaw in the room." She said, as though it was plainly obvious.

"Who...?" The blonde started, but Harry cut him off.

"Me, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna." He said confidently.

"Add Neville Longbottom to that list, and we're set." Draco said, and said boy looked up with a confused expression on his face.

"What? Why me?" Neville asked, staring at the Slytherin; as did the others around him.

"Trust me. You'll see." He replied with a smirk as he thought of Pansy's response when she found out what he had done. She would be mad.

"Neville. Do you mind?" Harry asked the boy sitting diagonally to him, who shook his head. Harry could tell that his friend was scared, and the fact that he was still going to go with them showed his Gryffindor courage. His parents would be proud. Ron clapped Neville on his shoulder with a grin. Draco looked over at Hermione, who was looking through her school satchel.

"What are you doing Granger?" The bushy-haired girl lifted her head, and pulled out a folded piece of paper, which she spread out on the table between the potatoes and the jug of water, smoothing it down carefully.

"It's a complete timetable." She said, looking pleased with herself. "Of everyone's lessons." She placed her finger on one end of the paper, and traced along the row til she stopped and tapped the paper.

"Next lesson. We're all free." She said, a smug smile on her face. Ron whistled appreciatively.

"And just when we thought you couldn't get any geekier." He laughed, wincing as she slapped him on the back of the head. Draco chuckled, and Hermione looked at him strangely.

"What?" He asked, spreading his arms wide.

"Nothing. It just sounds strange hearing you laugh." She said. "It sounds sexy." Draco's mouth dropped open, mirroring Ron's expression across the table.

"Back off Mione." Harry grinned, moving closer to Draco. "He's mine now." Draco shivered, it felt nice, and sounded good to hear Harry being so protective. Hermione laughed, sounding so different to how Draco had previously believed she sounded. Maybe she wasn't such a goody-goody-two-shoes.

"Don't worry Harry. I won't take him from you. Besides, I've got enough on my own hands." Here she looked sideways at Ron, who blushed deeply, and coughed nervously.

"Harry, your friends are so different to how I thought they were." Draco said, surprising not only the ebony-haired Gryffindor, and those around him, but also Draco himself. He hadn't meant to say that aloud.

"How so?" Asked Ron, leaning forward curiously, his action mimicked by Neville, Ginny and Hermione. Draco reckoned that Harry would have done so too, if the action didn't take him further away from Draco himself.

"Well." He started slowly. "You all know what I thought of you. Hell, I'm sure the whole world knows." He said, sticking his tongue out at Hermione's 'not quite the whole world'. "But Weasley, you do actually possess a brain, and Granger has a sense of humour." He stopped there, not wanting to embarrass himself any further. Under the table, he could feel a hand smaller than his squeeze his leg; that was Harry showing his support.

So caught in the sensation was he, that Draco jumped slightly as the bell for the next lesson rang, and people began to get up from the tables and make their way out of the hall.

"If you really want to meet them, I'll take you to the Slytherin common room." Draco said, standing up. Harry was pretty sure that he and Ron would be able to remember the way to the complex of rooms, but he held his tongue, and the red-head did as well.

As they made their way down to the common room, Draco and Hermione struck up a conversation about the effect of ashwinder bile in the invisibility potion; a topic that neither Harry or Ron had any interest in.

"So. Mate." Ron began, as eloquently as ever. "You have Malfoy's child in you." Harry shook his head violently at this.

"No." He said, placing his hand protectively on the bump. "It's mine as well." Harry found it strangely easy to forget that he was pregnant, but the extra weight was pulling on his back, making him lean back slightly.

Ron looked at Harry strangely, a little taken aback at how protective his old friend was. They didn't talk again until they reached the rest of the group, who had halted at a dead end.

Draco leant forwards and said the password, quietly yet clearly, looking a bit sheepish as he did so.

"The Golden Trio." Hermione grinned, winking at the blonde, who blushed. Harry didn't quite understand what Hermione found so humorous, but smirked nonetheless.

The stones that made up the wall slid away, making Harry think of the entrance to Daigon Alley. Of course he and Ron already knew this, but they tried their best to look surprised and impressed as Draco spread his arms magnificently.

"The Slytherin Common Room." He announced, and walked through the new doorway.

There was a slight hesitation before Hermione followed the Slytherin, and soon the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw were standing awkwardly inside the door while the entire 6th year Slytherins stared at them incredulously.

"Drake." a boy started slowly; rising from the chair he had been sitting in and closing his book, placing it down on a nearby table. "Why is Potter and the rest here?" He asked cautiously.

Harry had noticed a few people eyeing his stomach, and curled his arm around it protectively.

"It's ok everyone. As you know." Draco said, holding his arms up for silence and addressing the small crowd. Not that he needed to; they were absolutely silent anyway, all looking to him. "Harry Potter and I were in a Potions accident, as you most likely know; resulting in Potter bearing my child. Therefore, we have agreed on a truce."

He moved back towards the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw, grinning at Harry's comment. 'It's my child as well'. This movement sparked off chatter among the snakes, who stared at them in amazement.

AN: Thanks for reading this chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated for aaages.

I've been on holiday, and enjoying it a little too much. XD

Next chapter – Meet the real Slytherins, and learn about the caste system in the houses.


	7. Chapter 6

I'm sure Potions aren't meant to do that...

**Summary** – What happens when Draco and Harry are involved in a Potions accident, and end up with a baby to look after? Who is this baby and where did it come from? And more importantly, what are they going to do with it?

**Disclaimer** – Harry Potter isn't mine! If it was, it wouldn't have ended up how it did, and Draco and Harry would have got together.

**Key** -

Harry's thoughts

Draco's thoughts

"Parseltongue"

Dumbledore's thoughts

**Last Chapter **

"It's ok everyone. As you know." Draco said, holding his arms up for silence and addressing the small crowd. Not that he needed to; they were absolutely silent anyway, all looking to him. "Harry Potter and I were in a Potions accident, as you most likely know; resulting in Potter bearing my child. Therefore, we have agreed on a truce."

He moved back towards the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw, grinning at Harry's comment. 'It's my child as well'. This movement sparked off chatter among the snakes, who stared at them in amazement.

**And on with the story!**

After a moment or two, one of the boys stood up and walked over to the party.

"I'm Blaise." He said, holding his hand out to Harry, who took it, surprised at how quickly the snakes had accepted them.

"And as Drake hasn't introduced us yet, this is Theo, Millie, Pansy, Greg, Daphne and Vince." He said, pointing at the rest of the Slytherin's in their year. The other Slytherin students had disappeared off somewhere; probably to their dorms Harry supposed.

Theo was a tallish, thin boy with piercing eyes and a withdrawn look. Millie was also tall, but with muscle, resembling a female version of Vince and Greg. Daphne and Pansy were standing at the back; Daphne laughing and Pansy with an embarrased flush on her face as she pouted.

"I'm Harry, and this is Ron, Mione, Neville, Luna and Ginny." Harry said, pointing at his friends, reckoning that if they could make a fresh start, it was worth a try. He noticed Pansy looking longingly at Neville.

There was an awkward silence until Harry spoke out again, a confused expression on his face.

"Malfoy. Why are the Slytherin's so accepting? I thought you hated us all. And where have the others gone?" The blonde didn't reply, but Theo did for him.

"Malfoy is the head of our year." He explained. "If he has accepted you, we will too. And he motioned for the others to leave; they respected that, and left. We never hated you, but Draco wasn't that fond of you...so neither were we." Harry took a few steps back, surprised.

"What? Why?" Hermione answered him this time.

"That's how the wizarding world works. Wizards are, no offence, natural followers; and it's natural for them to elect a leader and follow them."

"Each of the houses has a leader; one per year. They follow these people." Neville took over. "See, Malfoy has been elected leader for our year in the Slytherin house. This means that whatever he thinks, the rest of the Slytherins in our year think that; if he hates someone, they all do. If he accepts someone, they all do. If he gets hurt, they beat the person up. If he loves someone, they'll respect and protect that person. I'm guessing that Malfoy has also been elected the 'head of Slytherin'...which means that all other heads listen to him."

Harry's eyes were wide, and his mouth open. "How come I didn't know about this?" He asked.

"Purebloods are taught this at home before they attend and muggleborns are given a pamphlet when they get invited to the school." Hermione said, a puzzled expression on her face. "You should have been given one by Dumbledore." Blaise said, stepping forward.

"I'm guessing from your expression that you didn't get one then." Malfoy said, looking angry. Harry shook his head.

"No. He didn't give me one. Yet another thing he has lied to me about." He glared at the floor, and a force whipped around the room, smashing every glass object as Harry's eyes shone with anger. Hermione stepped forwards and slapped his cheek, and the force stopped, but Malfoy drew in a breath.

Harry looked up, a dazed look in his eyes. "Oh god. Did I do it again? He asked, biting his lip as Hermione nodded the affermative.

"Try not to get angry Harry. It might hurt the baby." She said, and the brunette wrapped his arms protectively round his protruding stomach.

Harry gasped, and tried to get a hold of his anger. He couldn't harm his baby.

"I'm sorry Draco." He said, snuggling into the Slytherin's arms. "I just..." He trailed off, not really sure what to say, but Draco nodded.

"I understand. Granger, would you like to explain?" He asked, meaning about the leaders.

"Of course Draco." She said, and Harry was surprised by how quickly she had taken to Draco as well. "It's pretty simple really. At the beginning of each year, there are slips up on the notice board in each common room. You fill in these slips, saying who you want to be the 'leader', who is also known as the house title. So, the 'leader' for Gryffindor, will be called Gryffindor until their time is up. Understand so far?"

Harry nodded, confused as to why he hadn't known about this at all. Blaise took up the explanation after his nod.

"So this year, Draco is Slytherin, Hannah Abbot is Hufflepuff, and Erik Langstrome is Ravenclaw. As far as I know, you are Gryffindor." The others from his house nodded.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "Why did nobody tell me?"

"We thought you knew Harry." Ron said, and the others nodded.

"Is this why everyone has been doing what I ask?" The raven-haired boy asked, and again, the others nodded.

"Wow....I guess I should start thinking when I ask for things then." He said, jokingly. Hermione understood his joke and laughed, but Ron looked at Harry confused.

"You don't ask for things, mate." Harry nodded.

"I know. I was joking."

He suddenly looked down at his feet in thought, his teeth biting his lower lip. "So, if me and Draco become friends..." He trailed off, scowling when Hermione corrected his grammer. "Ok...if _Draco and I_ become friends, then the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses will be closer and there will be less animosity between the two houses?" He asked, looking up at his friends, who nodded after a few moments and he sat down on a nearby chair.

"Well, why didn't we think of this earlier. Most problems in this school stem from Dumbledore or the house system and hatred between houses. If we can all work together, we can SAVE THE WORLD!" Ron yelled, eliciting giggles and odd looks from those around him. But Harry had to admit that he was right.

Hermione came and sat down next to Harry, hugging the smaller boy as her eyes glinted with determination. "Ok, we've established that there are two problems with the school, and we've already started to elimate the smaller. We've just got to take care of Dumbledore." Harry looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean Granger?" Draco said before Harry had a chance to ask the same question. The Slytherin was surprised at the fire and determination of the bushy-haired girl, and was shocked that she had suggested such a radical idea, especially one which got rid of her idol.

"I mean that we have to get Dumbledore out of the picture. Away from Harry, away from the school and away from the ministry; three areas he manipulates as much as he likes. He's pushed it too far, and we're just going to have to fight back." The Slytherins were looking at Hermione in shock, her friends just in pride.

"You don't have to do this Mione." Harry said in a quiet voice, before shutting up at the glare he received from his best friend.

"Yes I do. He's manipulated us all, and for the last time." She told him, standing up with her hands placed on her hips. "Who's with me?!"

Everyone raised their hands after a moment's hesitation.

"I'm with ya Mione...but you look like one of those people off the TV." Harry told her. "Yanno...a super hero." Hermione glared at him slightly before giggling, the giggles turning into hysterics as she heard Ron's whispered comment to Blaise.

"What's a Tivi?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, here's another chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long to update; I'll try and be more regular about it. And I'm sorry it's so short; I'll make the next one longer and more interesting...promise.

If my beta reads this; I can find no way to contact you, so if you could PM me I would be super grateful. Thanks.

Please review...it's such an easy thing to do and yet it gives me a biiiig smile...and read my other stories?


End file.
